Switch
by souled-angel
Summary: Buffy's life is that of your average highschool student. Mature, sexy, gorgeous. Spike is bad, and scary and every one loves him. Then one day... Spike and Buffy swap bodies!
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Okay – all Joss Whedon's characters… just not exactly.

**A/N:** Okay – Third fic, and hopefully just as bigger success, if not more – hope every one likes :D

* * *

Buffy Summers sat in Math class gazing into nothing. She didn't know what she was staring at really; she was just lost in thought.

She really aught to stop thinking so much. The logic of everything was too much to handle at times.

She smiled as she looked out the window, onto the road outside the school. She wondered what life would be like if there was ever a little magic. Ever a little spark that made everything just that little bit more exciting… and _there_ were the illogical thoughts that shehad asked for.

Blinking and coming back to the math class that she hadn't ever really left, she looked around. Sitting on her right side, was Xander Harris, her favourite male friend in the whole school. On her left was Faith Connelly, her sexy best friend and in front of her was Willow Rosenberg, her geeky best friend.

Next to Willow, was Daniel 'Oz' Osborne, Willow's boyfriend, and next to Xander was his wacked out girlfriend, Anya Jenkins.

Buffy smiled as he watched them play with each others feet under the table; it was so cute!

Faith and Buffy were the single two in the group. They were also the ones that had the most fun. They danced and they sang and they dressed up like it was slut-o-rama day, but at the same time, they were the ones that were the most tame. They were the ones who would go no further with guys than a blow job and a kiss. They were the ones that would always have their assignments in on time and they were the ones that parents were unsure of without being completely against.

Buffy smiled, remembering how Willow's mum had thought she was a goth and kicked her out the instant she came in. It took Wills two hours to convince her mum that Buffy wasn't and that there wouldn't have been anything wrong with it if she was.

Willow's mum was a funny woman. Nice at the best of times, but really horrible when she wanted to be. It confused her that Willow was so different, hiding under her long red hair, and under dungarees and daggy shoes.

Xander's mum reacted differently. Not much but differently just the same. She started screaming something about bringing prostitutes into the house…

Buffy smiled again, remembering his feeble attempt to explain Buffy to his mum.

Faith's mum… she died before Buffy ever met her, which was a shame, because apparently, she had been quite the woman. Darla Connelly…

Buffy tuned in to the final part of Mr Merrick's lecture before the class bell went, and she packed up her books and papers and left with Faith, Xander, Anya, Willow and Oz.

They all hurried off for Science class, which was supposed to be next period.

"Anybody up for a little Bronzing tonight?" Faith asked, as they rushed down the hall, books clutched to chests.

"Count me in," Buffy smiled, and immediately let her thoughts drift to what astonishing outfit she'd wear that night.

She didn't hear what the others were saying seeing as she was so wrapped in her own thoughts…

* * *

Buffy glanced at William 'Spike' Giles, who was sitting at the opposite side of the room. Good old Will. Everybody loved him and his bad-ass attire. Except Buffy. She never saw what everyone loved so much about him.

Faith's brother Liam, who was more commonly known as Angel, was more Buffy-stuff. She loved the way he put on the broody thing. The way he always looked thoughtful.

She wondered why everyone liked the fake. The one who hid behind his leather duster and under his fake bleached hair.

Only some students saw Angel. Saw past Spike to Angel.

Being friend's with Faith meant that when ever she visited Faith, her twin would have Spike or some other lame ass over trying to impress the girls. They didn't know exactly how Buffy and Faith worked. It was more of a **Want**. **Take**. **Have**. Thing between those girls.

Buffy laughed to herself as she thought of all the guys that had tried and failed, and laughed to herself as she finally figured out what to wear to the Bronze that night.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, So there was no Spuffy… actually… there was no anything in this chapter… I think next chapter will be FAR more eventful. Much Much Better. I promise – you just have to review and there will be a body swap.**

I haven't thought to far ahead, because I don't know how successful this fic will be – it's the feedback that keeps us authors going, you know!


	2. Bronzing

**A/N:** Glad to see that people like that! I personally thought it was alright… little plain maybe… how bout I spice it up a little… :P

**spikegothicchick:** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**funkydevil206:** :D hope you like this one!

* * *

Buffy turned the faucets of the shower off and hopped out, wrapping a towel around her hair and drying it off.

Drying her body, she slipped on her silky black bra and matching underwear, looking at the clothes she had laid over the bathtub.

She smiled and picked up the tight black halter neck top. She undid her bra and pulled the shirt on.

Her boobs were pushed up and her slim figure was immediately shown off. She admired the V-Neck in the mirror, before picking up her black leather pants and pulling them up.

She smiled in the mirror, loving the way it clung to her body. Faith was gonna _die_ when she saw these pants.

She quickly blow-dried her hair, curling it and letting it hang around her shoulders. She applied eyeliner and mascara and some dangerously glossy lipgloss.

Now she was ready for the Bronze.

* * *

"Hey Buffy!" Willow called, waving from one of the tables near the wall.

Buffy smiled and walked over, feeling the leather following her every movement.

"Wow, B. Lovin' the do!" Faith said, after a wolf whistle, "And those leathers!"

Buffy smiled, "Hey guys."

"Dance?" Faith asked, raising her eyebrows, and getting up to reveal a very short skirt, with a shirt that barely covered her chest.

Buffy nodded, following her out onto the dance floor.

They danced to _Dingoes at My Baby's_ latest song, which Oz had apparently written about Willow a while back.

Buffy looked around the Bronze as she bounced on her feet, twirling and twisting and wagging her ass.

She spotted Spike, who was surrounded by flocks of girls, she wondered why they were all so damn obsessed with him.

She kept her eyes on him, then he looked up, and green met blue. A blinding light flashed, then all of a sudden, every thing went dark. It was only for less than a second, but it was enough to wig Buffy out.

Realizing she was sitting, she sighed and stood up. Looking around, she didn't feel her hair spin out around her, or her tight clothes following her movements.

"What the?" her voice was crisp and manly, with the strong hint of a British accent.

She looked across the Bronze to see herself. To see Buffy Summers staring right back at her with eyes as wide as apples.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone liked that – wanna review? I can write more chapters :D And we all know how much we want that…

I know it was really short, but it was a kick into what is gonna be a long and twisted fiction.

Hope you all liked – I'm gonna write a chapter in my other fic now (How does it Feel?)


	3. This ain't Mine

**A/N:** Glad to see this has been a hit – wasn't sure about it at first… I know it's kinda unclear at the moment, but I'm trying to fix it so it makes more sense. Sometimes my fingers just keep typing – coz I know what I'm saying, you know?

Anyway, in this chapter, when something is spoken or done from Spike's point of view, its in Buffy's body and visa versa. They are not changing back anytime in this chapter or the next one, or possibly any for a while, so just everyone is clear… is everyone clear?;

**spikestar:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

**spikegothicchick:** Sorry! Didn't mean to make it confusing for you!

**funkydevil206:** Next chapter on the way!

* * *

Spike stared across the room at himself. He tore his eyes away for a few seconds to look at the tight leather pants and halter-top that was pushing up a pair of boobs as far as they could go, showing off a LOT of cleavage.

Hold on a second..._ Boobs_? He didn't have **boobs**! He frowned slightly and looked over at himself again, looking into his own scared blue eyes. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Buffy looked over at herself, then got up and started towards the body that was rightfully hers.

She was soon close enough to hold her own hand, so she reached out, "May I have the dance?" she asked in her new, British voice.

The small blonde body understood the jest immediately, nodding and taking Buffy's hand.

"Yo, B – where you goin' with peroxide-boy?" Faith asked, noticing the sudden flair between the two bodies.

"Oi!" came Buffy's voice from the BuffyBody.

"We're… goin' ta dance, love. What does i' look like?" Buffy said quickly, trying to put on her best British slang.

BuffyBody gave her a grimace and a look of disgust at the attempt at English, but allowed itself to be dragged to a quieter spot on the dance floor.

When they finally got far enough away so that no-one could hear or really see them at all, Buffy-in-Spikes-body stopped walking.

"Alright. What the _bleedin'_ _hell_ is goin' on?" her voice asked.

"Spike?" Buffy asked her body in horror.

"Well, uh, lemme think," BuffyBody's face screwed up for a second, "Yeah!"

"What the hell happened?" Buffy asked him-in-her-body.

"Was hopin' you could tell me, love."

Buffy laughed, watching herself talking in a way she'd never thought to see.

"You think this is… is _funny_!" her body asked his.

"No. That's not what I was laughing at! I just… never mind. Why are we like this anyway… in each other's bodies… did you spike my drink?" SpikeBody's eyes widened further than knowingly possible.

"I didn't spike your anything! But I'm thinkin' you've done something over here!" BuffyBody said, gesturing with its arms.

"Did not! Something happened! I don't know what, but it really was something…"

"GOD! This shirt is tight. It's cutting off me air supply! Damn boobs…" BuffyBody complained.

"You think the boobs are a problem? These pants are chaffing _me_ as if there's no tomorrow!" SpikeBody retorted, looking at SpikeBody's crotch.

Buffy looked at him in her body and realised how much of a slut she looked in it.

Her face fell.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked his body, tilting the head that he possessed.

"I'm such a slut!" she moaned, looking at her body.

"No you aren't."

"Look at me!" she said, frowning at her prominent cleavage and clingy clothes.

"Sweet – there ain't anything I'm complainin' about…"

"You just did! You said you couldn't breathe!"

He sighed, "No… from my actual point-of-view…"

Buffy grimaced, "Ew. God! Men! You insensitive pig!"

"Hey, you wore it, pet."

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" his body asked him again.

"Dunno," he shrugged his female shoulders, "You can come back to mine and stay the night and we can try figure something out I guess…"

"Can't. Mum."

"Oh… could I go to yours then?" he asked, pulling a face when he listened to the words that he had uttered.

"Dunno… We'd have to have a hell of an excuse for my mum to let you walk through the door," she replied.

"What's she got against me?"

"It's not against you, specifically. It's more of a letting-guys-and-Buffy-in-the-same-room thing. Y'no, teenage daughter… teenage boy… hormones," she said, spelling it out.

Spike smiled slightly, "I guess."

"But I could sneak you in…"

"Actually, love, it'd be more of a me-sneaking-you-in… thing," he laughed, indicating BuffyBody then SpikeBody.

Buffy looked at the floor, then mumbled, "You're gonna have to be one hell of an actor to explain yourself to my mum…"

"Sorry?"

"The British thing. She ain't gonna buy it. You're far too British-acty. How the hell are you gonna pull that off…"

"I could waltz in, and say I'm staying over at 'William's' house for the night to study…" he said, shrugging.

"Can we turn this," She looked down at his body, "From a Spike to a William in less than an hour?"

Spike looked around the Bronze and saw a pretty Korean girl leading a guy into a shed outside, "I'm thinking so."

PAGE BREAK

"I can't believe you stole his clothes! What the hell is he gonna wear now?" Buffy hissed at him.

Spike smiled sheepishly, "Just put them on," he handed her the jeans and checkered-shirt, "And don't ruin the duster!"

SpikeBody smirked, walking off in the direction of the woman's rest room.

"Uh… Spike?" Spike called to Buffy and she whipped her head around at the sound of her own voice. He pointed to the Male toilets and she grimaced, reluctantly opening the door and trudging in to get changed.

* * *

"So, B. Look at you. Gettin' all up-close-and-personal with bleachy," Faith said, coming up to BuffyBody.

"Huh?"

"Spike. You seem to be gettin' along. Didn't think you liked him… thought you thought," Spike tilted his head in interest, "That dark and broody was your man."

"Angel?" Spike scoffed, "I don't think so, pe... princess…"

Faith looked confused for a moment, then grew playful, "Got you under his spell, huh? Little Mr William? Just like he's got all the other ones with him."

"Other ones?"

Faith laughed, "Ya know 'em, B. The _groupies_."

Spike forced a laugh, "'Course."

Suddenly, SpikeBody was beside him and he breathed a sigh of relief through his BuffyLips.

"Faith," nodded the SpikeBody in a surprisingly good Spike-way.

"Spikey," she smiled, "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, smile wiltering.

* * *

Buffy glared through his eyes, hoping Faith couldn't tell it was really Buffy.

"Come on, Buffy, I'll walk you home…" Buffy started to say to her body.

"Oh no you don't, buddy," Faith said, advancing towards SpikeBody.

"Faith. It's fine. I can take care of me, okay?" Spike said to her, doing a perfect Buffy imitation.

Faith looked insecure for a moment, before nodding and letting the two leave the Bronze together.

**

* * *

A/N: Longer Chapter this time, better and easier to understand hopefully, review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. William

**A/N:** Thankyou to everyone that reviewed – I love to read them. Makes me smile. Lol. Hope you all enjoy this one.

_Remember, when I refer to Buffy – it IS in Spike's body and visa versa – okay? Please tell me if you get confused._

**spikestar:** I don't know what's gonna happen next either… lol.

**funkydevil206:** I really don't know… thanks for reviewing.

**spikegothicchick:** Aw, thanks.

**radiofreegirl:** Thanks! Dunno what made me think of it...

* * *

Buffy walked beside Spike, looking over at him every now and then. She'd messed up his hair so that it wasn't all slicked back, and she'd made sure that she looked like far more of a William than a Spike.

Finally reaching their destination, Buffy stood patiently outside the house while Spike knocked.

"Spike," Buffy hissed, and he turned to her, "Remember to hug her when you see her. Lightly…"

He nodded just as the door opened.

"Muuuuum!" Spike said, leaning in and hugging Joyce.

"Hello Buffy… you realized the door was open, right?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Uh…" Buffy coughed loudly and Spike glanced at her, "Uh, mum… this is B… S… William."

"Bswilliam?" Joyce asked raising her eyebrows at SpikeBody, "Buffy, I'd appreciate it if you bought home people you knew…"

Buffy scuffed SpikeBody's foot along the ground, and snapped her head up, "Uh… Mrs Summers… I've been wanting to ask this ever since Buffy and I first set eyes on each other… But would you mind if I asked her out?"

Spike gave her a bewildered look and Buffy's heart pounded in Spike's chest. If it were even her heart.

Joyce gave SpikeBody a small smile, "That's so sweet, William…" She tilted her head, "I give you my blessing, and thankyou for asking for it."

Joyce shot BuffyBody a look that said '**where-_did_-you-find-him?**' but at the same time she looked impressed with _William_.

Buffy smiled at her mum, even though she didn't recognize her.

"Well… uh… _Mum_… Is it okay if Will comes in for awhile? I have to get some stuff then I'm gonna go study at his house…"

"Oh no you're not. I am old, but I'm not old enough that I don't know that you have been dating for awhile and virginity won't be kept after one night of studying," Joyce said sternly to BuffyBody.

Buffy, however, was the one blushing furiously in Spike's body, hoping that her mum didn't notice.

"Oh… okay. Well… I'll be inside in a sec. I'm just gonna say bye to William…." Spike said to Joyce, smiling innocently at her mum who nodded and shut the door after bidding SpikeBody goodnight.

"Okay, here's the plan. You go up to your room, open the window and I'll climb in. You better have a flexible body, Spike," Buffy muttered quickly so that her mother didn't hear.

"Naughty, naughty, Buffy," Spike tutted her.

Buffy glared at him and he held up the arms he possessed in a surrendering motion, walking off in the direction of the house, while Buffy headed around to the tree outside her window.

She jumped up and held on, flipping onto the small porch roof and walking over to her window.

She saw her body walk over to her room and peek in, obviously looking for the right one. Buffy tapped on the window, drawing attention to Spike, who looked at her in relief. He walked over to the window, opening it and letting her in.

"Okay… what now?" he asked her, screwing his face up, "Summers… do you realize that you can't raise your eyebrows…"

"Can too!"

"No… I mean singularly. I can't…"

"Well… maybe your just stupid," she mumbled, stomping past and grabbing her overnight bag, and opening her cupboard.

She grabbed some pajamas and a really short dress, shoving it in the bag with a camisole, sweats, a small pair of denim shorts and a pair of swimmers.

She walked over to her underwear drawer and shuddered.

Spike's hazel buffy-eyes widened, "You mean I get to see-"

"No! No getting to see for you!"

"So I'm not supposed to shower or anything in this body?"

"I don't know…" Buffy looked helpless, "I mean… what are we gonna do…"

Spike looked at the drawer and back, "Okay. I'll shower in yours, you shower in mine. We'll just use these bodies like they were our own."

"Rules. We're gonna need rules…" Buffy said, and Spike nodded, "Rule One… No erotic touching of the body you possess…"

"Rule number Two… No dates while you're in the body…"

"Should we tell people that we're together… we're gonna be spending a helluva lot of time… y'no… together," Buffy asked, looking into her own eyes.

"Guess so…" Spike replied, refraining from using the pet names that he normally did.

Buffy looked at the lingerie that sat in the drawer in front of her, eyes scanning all her sets of bras and underwear as she realized a) she had nothing but black and b) all her underwear were g-strings.

She grabbed a handful and shoved it in the bag, hoping that he wouldn't comment.

She looked at him, tears filling her new blue eyes, "Spike? What are we gonna do?"

"Well…" their eyes met, "First we're gonna what happened to us. Then we're gonna reverse it. Then we're gonna go our separate ways and live happily ever after…"

Tears started to pour down Buffy's very prominent cheekbones, "Okay."

Spike obviously didn't know what to do with the crying woman-in-a-man's-body beside him, showing this by meekly offering her a tissue.

"Let's go then…" Buffy sniffled, grabbing the bag and throwing it over her shoulder with a few books and some cash.

**

* * *

A/N: _Another_ really short chapter… next one will be longer… I hope. Thank you to everyone that reviews and/or reads and enjoys.** really short chapter… next one will be longer… I hope. Thank you to everyone that reviews and/or reads and enjoys. 

Hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. Watta Day

**A/N:** Here it is ladies and gents! Hope you like!

It's funny making the characters wear clothes that aren't uniform… in Oz we all wear uniforms…

**funkydevil206:** :D here it is!

**spikes-slayer29590:** lol, thanks!

**STIG:** School day? I can work with that…

**Son Of Evil:** lol glad you like…

**spikestar:** Thankyou!

**spikegothicchick:** Really? Cool! Thankyou!

**Lindsay:** Really? Thankyou!

**Anon:** Thanks…

* * *

BuffyBody tumbled out the window and on the grass, landing with a _thud_.

"Nice way to wake the neighbors," Buffy hissed at him, "Don't you ever climb out windows!"

Spike looked up at her sheepishly, "Don't really have to."

"You got nice parents," she scoffed and he looked at the ground.

"Great parents."

Then they walked down the street in silence, Spike holding the bag seeing as Buffy couldn't carry it. Who knew clothes were so heavy?

Buffy looked over at him, "Where exactly do you live?"

"I'm across the road from Restfield Cemetery…"

Buffy stopped walking and stood, wide eyed looking at him.

"You live across the road from a cemetery! What! Do you know what kind of freaky things hang out in cemeteries!" she exclaimed, and he screwed his face up again.

"Dammit Summers! You can't lift your brows!"

"Can too!"

"Not one at a bloody time!"

She gave him a look, "You live in a cemetery and you think that me not lifting my eyebrows is weird!"

"I don't live _in_ a cemetery! I live _near_ one!" he yelled at her, adding quietly, "Normal birds dig it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said normal chits dig that I live near a cemetery. Think I'm all brave and such," he said, puffing out her chest as far as the tight top would let him.

Buffy laughed, "Yeah. 'Coz living across the road from dead people is _such_ an achievement. Maybe you should move into one of the morgue beds. Or better. One of the Mausoleums!"

This time, both of BuffyBody's eye brows went sky high, "You were scared a second ago!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was… Shut up!"

Spike frowned and stormed off in the direction of Restfield Cemetery, walking in a very masculine fashion.

Buffy burst out laughing, watching him try and look like a badass but coming across as a girl who was physically-declined.

"You loser! You're in a female body! You can't walk like that!"

Spike stopped and Buffy crashed into him, "I can walk however I want, love."

"Yeah? Well then I might just have to show your body how to skip then!" Buffy fumed, and walked past him, checking that he was watching before beginning to skip in the direction of the cemetery.

"Stop! Stop! Okay? I will walk like a poncy girl then! Just stop!" he yelled, running after her and tackling his body to the ground.

"Okay. None of that strutting. Walk like a girl."

"And… you walk like a… a … a guy then!" he retorted, frowning at his own comment.

They got up and walked the rest of the route to his house in silence.

When they got there, she saw a mansion, "Oh. My. God! Are you loaded?"

He looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Look at the size of this house! It's like… three times the size of mine! God! How much to your parents earn!"

Spike looked to the ground again, "It's abandoned government property or something. Owner died…"

Buffy looked at him, "Huh?"

"My parents are dead, Buffy."

It felt like someone had just picked out the sharpest knife they could find and shoved it through her heart carelessly.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I am so insensitive. I am so sorry!" She said, eyes wide as she stood, unsure of what to do.

He sighed; walking off towards the house and pushing the door open, "Coming in?"

"I really am sorry!" She said, looking him square in the eyes.

"I know."

She nodded shortly and walked into the house.

* * *

Spike had given her the second bedroom, the one which the sun lit up in the morning like there was no tomorrow.

She'd hate that, but it was the tidiest room in the house, other than his… and she wasn't getting _his_ room.

He smirked and he shoved the bag down on the floor, digging through and finding what she had put in.

He pulled out a lacy black g-string and smiled widely. This could be a_ lot _of fun…

* * *

Buffy awoke to the sun blazing over her, kissing her good-morning. She smiled and looked outside. Her view was of the cemetery, but rather than looking dark and foreboding, it looked beautiful. The grass was a ripe green and most of the tombs were decorated with flowers. Their were a few trees, but they didn't make dark areas. Just shadows.

She tilted her head and admired it for awhile before, stretching and getting out of the bed she had slept in. She hoped this wasn't the bed the previous owner had slept in. That would just be gross.

She walked out of the room and down the hall to where she'd seen Spike walk the previous night. She knocked on the closed door in front of her and heard him groan.

"Spike?" she asked, "We have school today… What are we gonna do?"

She could almost feel him remembering the night before, and then she heard him get out of bed and pad over to the door.

The knob twisted and the door swung open, "Mornin'… school? Do we hafta? I think we have a _condition_ to deal with here!"

Buffy shot him a dirty look and leant against the doorframe, "We aren't dying. We're just in the wrong bodies… and we can not say that to anyone because it sounds completely crazy!"

Spike smiled at her, wondering if she knew she was still wearing the dorky outfit she had put on the night before.

"What?" she looked at herself and the cheeks she possessed filled with shades of red that Spike didn't even know could.

Her head snapped up to meet his hazel eyes, "Gimme some better clothes."

* * *

While Buffy was in the bathroom, dressing her new body, Spike looked at the bed where he'd spread out all the contents of the bag she had packed.

He looked at the cute little black dress that would come no further than above half way down her thighs.

He smiled wickedly and got dressed into it.

* * *

"I can't believe you would wear that. I packed-"

"That's just it. You didn't pack. There was nothing else I could work with. So, if you don't mind, will you let. Go. Of. My. Arm!" Spike muttered to her.

"It's my arm!" she whined, stomping her very masculine foot.

Spike frowned and kept walking down the street in the familiar direction of the school, "Your arm. My arm. No real difference now."

Buffy mimicked his frown, but said nothing and followed him down the road.

"So… what are we gonna do… at school, I mean," Buffy asked, looking over at him.

"Well… I'll give you my timetable… and you give me yours… and we will go to each other's classes… and hang with each other's friends… and-"

"Okay… but the talking to each other thing…"

"You gotta ask me out."

"I gotta do _what_!" Buffy exclaimed looking at him, and he shrugged.

"You're the guy. You need a taste of my life! Of the male life!"

Buffy grumbled something that sounded suspiciously rude to Spike's ears, but kept walking, glancing at him every now and then.

A school day. It _had_ to be a school day didn't it.

**

* * *

A/N: I'll continue in the next chapter. Didn't have enough time to do the whole school day in this chapter. Sorry. Please review and tell me what you think – any suggestions?**


	6. School Part I

**A/N:** oh god. I haven't updated **forever**. I'm really sorry! If anyone was waiting for this chapter (Which I kinda doubt) I am _so_ sorry!

**spikes-slayer29590:** I'm very glad you liked it!

**spikegothicchick: **Thankyou!

**laku:** Yep. Spike and Buffy all the way.

**spbangel:** Sorry I didn't update earlier!

**Casey:** Done, and done.

**Son Of Evil:** Are you serious? That's harsh. And also, a little bit of information I didn't want to know… but thanks.

**GirlNextDoor:** Never seen an episode? You should – it's heaps cool! This fic isn't anything like it though. Hope you like this chappie.

Okay, this is confusing the hell out of me the who 'BuffyBody' 'SpikeBody' thing. From now on – when I refer to Spike – it's in Buffy's body, and visa versa.

Oh… and this chapters a little… uh… _rude_.

* * *

Buffy groaned. Why the hell did she have double math? And all those other topics that were burly and masculine. At least she had two classes with her body today. Just to check up on him.

Suddenly her vision was blocked. Someone was pressed up against her back. And, **_ew_**, she could feel breasts.

"Guess who?" she heard a voice come.

Oh god. "Uh… Cordelia. Hi…"

"How _are_ you?"

Buffy frowned. "I'm… good. How are you?"

"Are you hung over?"

"From when?"

"Last night. I assumed you were drunk. I mean you _were_ dancing with **Buffy Summers**. Think about it."

Buffy forced a laugh, "You wait Cordelia. I'll be in her pants in no time," good lord, she was being overrun by SpikeHormones! "Oh god – your hair!"

"My hair! What's wrong with it?" she screeched, running off in the direction of the female bathrooms.

She sighed relief then jumped when someone else tapped her on the shoulder.

"Buffy?"

"Oh thank god. Do you know how long today is going?"

"You gotta ask me out."

Buffy's face fell, "Still?"

Spike nodded, "It's only fair to the rest of the male population."

"Fine. I'll be over at the library in ten minutes."

"I forgot you hung out with my dad heaps…" Spike said to her.

"So he didn't transfer then?"

He was silent for a minute. "Can we talk about this another time?"

Buffy nodded, "I'll be there in ten."

Spike walked off, swinging his feminine ass, and smiling brightly at everyone. Buffy wondered how a guy like him could ever even have had the slightest feminine side.

"Do you like her, man?" Angel asked, coming up beside him.

"What? Angel! Hi!" Buffy said, turning to him.

"I wouldn't even look at her. She's had the hots for me since forever."

"Who?"

"Summers."

Buffy's eyebrows rose, "You… What are you gonna do about it?"

Angel laughed, "She's my twin's friend! Nothing. I'm doing nothing about it. Come on, Spikey. Think about it. Me? Dating Buffy? She's such a… girl!"

"I'm gonna go…"

Angel looked confused, "Yeah, okay man. Need a lift home? You screwed the DeSoto the other day. I mean – why the hell would you try something like that anyway?"

One of SpikeBody's eyebrows rose.

"I mean, I know they're gone, man… but that doesn't mean you should be. You have so many people who love you here."

"Careful, Angel. People might find out about _us_," Buffy joked.

"Yeah. Funny. Just promise you won't ever try something like that again. Suicide is never an option. God. Just get a girlfriend. Then you'll know what's been missing all your life. Then you can feel that love that you've been wanting," Angel smirked.

_Love_? **Spike** wanted **love**?

"Yeah… okay. I promise…" Buffy mumbled, deep in thought. Spike had an attempt on his life, and it was because he wanted to feel love?

* * *

Walking into the library, she saw Willow standing in her usual spot behind the desk. She had taken up the job as librarian after Mr Giles' mysterious disappearance. Everyone had assumed he had transferred.

She saw Xander and Anya sitting at the table, and Faith up the back with the dustier books making out with some random guy.

Then she spotted her body.

Willow looked up and Buffy smiled at her. Then she walked over to Spike.

"Buffy…" she began, and Spike opened his green eyes.

"Hey…"

"I was wondering…" Spike looked up at her with an amused look on his face, "I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me?"

Spike broke out in a grin, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you"

What the hell. Where was slutty Buffy? Outgoing Buffy? _Fun_ Buffy?

She smiled right on back and leant down, hands resting on the arms of the chair Spike sat in.

Leaning in close, she bought the lips she possessed to the lips he did. She kissed him passionately. Her tongue pressed into his and their mouths sucked desperately on one another's.

Suddenly Buffy felt overly dizzy. She broke the kiss and went to sit down. It was only then that she realized she was sitting. She looked up and into Spike's blue eyes. His head tilted and he frowned.

"Let me be the first to say it – What the Hell?" Xander exclaimed, looking from Buffy to Spike and back again.

Buffy took in a long shaky breath and swallowed. "Uh… Xander… I…"

There was a momentary pause before a loud moan was heard from the back of the library. Then a yell as Faith claimed another victim.

Soon, she wondered out from behind the books. Buffy quickly noticed the small smudge on the side of her mouth.

"Faith," Faith looked at her and Buffy wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Oh…" Faith followed suit quickly, licking her finger afterwards.

"Oh god…" Xander looked away, "Please don't tell me what that was."

"Simple act of sucking and swallowing, Harris," Spike laughed, and Buffy frowned and looked at him.

Spike saw her reaction and tilted his head, his eyes confused.

"Well, actually… swallowing isn't a compulsory thing. It can make a girl feel uncomfortable," Anya said and Xander shot her a bewildered look, "Well _I_ swallow but-"

"So anyway, moving on. What is going on between you and Spike?" Xander prodded.

"Me and Spike? Well…"

"I just asked Summers out."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you said yes?" Xander asked, looking at Buffy.

"Well…"

Xander sighed. "Fine. Date each other."

"Don't see why it's any business of yours who Buffy sees," Spike scoffed.

"You hurt her, and I _will_ kill you," Willow said, speaking her first words since Buffy had actually entered the room.

"You got it, Red. No hurting."

Willow smiled softly, "Be careful?"

Buffy nodded.

"Wills! How are you taking this so calmly! This is huge! Buffy and Spike? Together!" Xander shrieked.

"Buffy's a grown woman. She can date whom ever she wants. Besides, they look cute together."

Buffy looked over to Spike, who was looking back at her. She saw something in his eyes. She didn't know what, but it was something. They'd spent less then twenty-four hours together, and she was already reading his eyes.

No-one had noticed that Buffy had barely said a sentence, and that they were doing all the talking for her, but she didn't mind.

Spike's head remained tilted, and Buffy felt emotions she hadn't felt before. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the chair. It felt good to be back in her body. Better than his. All flat-chested with parts hanging out where they shouldn't be. It was freaky.

"I'm going to go. I have to… get… I have to get out of here…" she said, before running out of the classroom.

It was only seconds before Spike caught up. Good old suicidal Spike. Who Buffy was now going out with. What was this world coming to?

"What's wrong, love?"

She took in a deep breath. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Spike looked taken aback. He looked around and saw no-one was eavesdropping, and then sat in one of the chairs that was randomly placed near a wall.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked her.

"Angel was talking to… well me, but he thought it was you. You know, body switch… He said something about a girlfriend being the right thing for you… 'coz you needed the love…" Buffy said, emphasizing with her hands, "Did you know how insensitive he was? He was talking about me as if I was some blonde ditz!"

Spike smiled, "I don't know which questions to answer, pet."

Buffy blushed.

"Alright, I had a spot of… I guess you would call it depression… My parents had just been killed. Car accident… It's been very hard to deal. I didn't see the point of livin'. There was nothing… no-one keeping me here. Still isn't really… I _do_ need love in my life. I'm love's bitch, what can I say?" he smiled softly, "And yeah, Angel… he's a bit of a user. Ever wonder why the birds are all over him and not me?"

"What? Are you kidding! Everyone's always flocking around you!" Buffy exclaimed.

Spike laughed. "No. Angel tells them to keep me company. He likes them to think he's in for the long run. That he's the 'perfect man'. It's a wonder that you chits don't tell each other about him. Think you aren't good enough for him or somethin' I guess…"

Buffy tilted her head, "I'm sorry."

"For what? For my unloved-suicidal-pitied life? Nah. Don't, it's not worth it."

"Are you kidding?" she said for the second time that minute. She looked at him sitting in the chair. Outgoing Buffy rose back to the top, and she straddled his lap, sitting on top of him. She brought her lips to his and kissed him.

Her breasts pressed into his chest and her pelvic regions ground against his. She could feel her already short dress creeping up her thighs.

Their tongues tangled together as they went in slow motion. Spikes hands went to her sides, and hers cupped his face to hers.

She feared that she would pull away from him and be in his body again, but kissing him was amazing.

Soon she felt him against her thigh. Hard.

She gasped slightly and pulled back. "Not. Here."

He nodded, grimacing slightly, "Not now."

She frowned.

He caught his breath then looked at her, mounted on top on him, "When the timing is right. When I know you actually care a little about me. I want you there with me. I want you to know who you're with."

"I-"

"Please?"

"Okay."

She kissed him lightly again before getting off him. Still in her own body… for the moment…

* * *

**A/N:** Nice long chapter as an apology for taking so damn long to update. Sorry!

I promise to update faster next time… oh – how was that chapter?


	7. School Part II

A/N: Again, it takes me forever to update. Well… this chapter can be more exciting then.

And when should they switch – i.e, what should be the cause. Should it be when they're both perfectly happy. Should it be when they're both equally full of passion – when? Any scenarios will do… I just need more ideas.

**Mimi**: Thank you. I'm trying to make it just that. Romantic, yet sexy. Not just the chapter – the whole story.  
**GirlNextDoor**: Thank you! They'll definitely switch again… but when?  
**spikes-slayer29590**: Thank you so much. That was a great review  
: Thanks. I'm glad you like. They switched when they were kissing. I'm thinking about when they should switch. Should it be when they're both perfectly happy. Should it be when they're both equally full of passion – when?  
**spbangel**: I'll try update faster next time…  
**laku**: For the time being…  
**vampirelover92**: Thank you so much!  
**funkydevil206**: Sorry about the updating delays.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the end of English class. Buffy gathered her books and walked towards the door where she saw Angel.

"Buffy. Could I have a word?" he asked her.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure how to feel about him now. He wasn't boyfriend material anymore.

She nodded and followed him down the corridor to his locker.

"Spike."

Buffy looked over her shoulder but didn't see Spike anywhere. "What?"

"I just have to talk to you about him…" Angel glanced around, "I realize you… he… well… he likes you. And…"

"Should you be telling me this?" Buffy asked him.

Angel shrugged. "I just want you to know… he's… well. He's fragile. He looks tough and all that… but recently… he's been… delicate."

"And I can do delicate. You know, Angel, I really could like him. We could _have_ something. Spike… he's… I… He's such a beautiful person. I know guys hate to be called beautiful and all that but… I really… like him…"

* * *

Spike swerved into an empty classroom when he saw Angel and Buffy talking. He listened, trying to hear their conversation. He heard Angel say something about delicacy… Then…

"_And I can do delicate. You know, Angel, I really could like him. We could have something. Spike… he's… I… He's such a beautiful person. I know guys hate to be called beautiful and all that but… I really… like him…"_

Spike smiled softly. He stepped out of the classroom and leaned into Buffy's ear. "I really like you too, love." He whispered, his breath coming out hot on her ear. She shivered visibly in front of him.

* * *

She span around and came face to face with Spike.

She didn't know whether to smile at him, kiss him or run away from him. So she did none. She panicked, a look of fear most likely present in her eyes.

"Spike, my man. How've you been?" Angel asked.

Spike shrugged, never breaking eye contact with Buffy.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. For lunch," Angel said. He waved slightly, before nodding and walking off.

"So I'm pretty then?" he asked her.

Buffy blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"You said I was… what were the words… 'A beautiful person'… So I'm pretty?"

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, but still, she forced the corners of her mouth into a smile.

"Look… Summers… I know that Angel is the object of all your bloody fantasies and all that… and I'm nothing special… but I really-"

Buffy silenced him with her mouth. She put hers to his in mid-sentence. Her eyes closed slowly, and she licked his bottom lip, begging entrance to his mouth. He parted his lips slightly and she dove in, stroking his tongue with her own.

She tasted him, and him, her. She put her arms around his neck, lifting herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He backed her into a locker, never breaking contact with her lips.

She broke away for air and he continued to make a line of kissed down her neck. She moaned slightly, pressing her body against him. Her breasts flattened against his chest and her legs wrapped more securely around him, before she claimed his mouth once more.

He pressed her further up against the lockers, his erection painfully evident to the both of them. She panted into his mouth and they attacked each other with violent passion. Her already tiny dress rode up her legs, showing her lacy black thong to the entire corridor. Spike grinned and ran his hands up and down her bare thighs appreciatively.

"I…" Buffy breathed, "Really… _really_ …like you…"

Spike smiled against her mouth, still kissing her.

She pulled back slightly. "Can we do this again later?"

He smiled again. "Just name a time, date and place."

She giggled and kissed him softly on the earlobe, "Tonight…" she licked it then moved to the other side and repeated the action, "Anytime after eight…" she kissed his lips softly, "At mine."

He chuckled slightly. "Won't your mother mind?"

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," she whispered against his lips, "Aren't I getting heavy?"

"Light as a feather, love."

"Really…" she kissed him softly, "Not…"

"Your place, after eight, then?"

She nodded, kissing a line across his jaw. He moaned, moving his head back to allow her better access.

"Didn't know you were available for such…" he groaned, "open displays of affection…"

She looked down at his crotch, noting that she should stop now, before she got carried away… _What the hell_… she was already carried away.

She licked his ear, softly biting it as she made her way back to his lips.

"Apparently I thought wrong then?"

She kissed him, sucking on his mouth, passion overwhelming her.

Spike moaned, returning equal passion to her.

Both broke away, gasping for air. "God. I have never… that was… never… in my life…"

"That was the best bloody snog of my life," Spike muttered into her ear and she nodded her agreement.

* * *

School finally finished for that day and Buffy basically skipped home. When she reached the front door, – _hours_ late home because she had been talking to her friends - she took a deep breath before entering.

"Mom?" she called.

Joyce called out from the kitchen where she was making tea.

"Hey…"

"Buffy Anne Summers. Where were you this morning?" Joyce demanded.

"I… well…" _Think fast, Summers…_ "William wanted to walk me to school today. And he's a _really_ slow walker. And he had drama practice… that I was going to watch… but it ended up… cancelled."

Joyce looked thoughtful for a minute. "Where were you last night then?"

"What?"

"You weren't in your room. I went up to see why you weren't making a scene about me embarrassing you in front of William… and you were gone."

"Oh. I… I'm really sorry. I went to the Bronze," she lied. It was better than her mom thinking she was out having sex with William… **Spike**.

"How many times have I told you? I want to be notified if you are going out at night! I'm sorry, Buffy. But I have no choice but to ground you."

Buffy's eyes widened. _Now_ it was time to make a scene. "What? For how long?"

"Only a week. I am going away for a few days at the end of the week… but that means no Bronze, no friend's houses and no William until Saturday."

"Where are you going?"

"A close friend… is sick. I have to visit her. I will be back on Tuesday or Wednesday… unless she gets worse. Then I could be there for an extended period of time. I trust you will be responsible," Joyce stirred her tea, "Now… for the moment… your grounding stands and you must go to your room."

Buffy nodded, "Goodnight, mom."

"Good night, dear. And Buffy?"

Buffy turned around.

"Thank you for being an adult about this."

She nodded and walked up the stairs into her room. She shut her door and locked it, walking over to her wardrobe.

Forgetting that Spike was coming over, she pulled her dress off and walked over to her underwear drawer. She scanned it, settling on a frilly black thong and matching black bra.

Changing into the underwear, she walked over to her wardrobe and searched for something to sleep in. She settled on her black camisole. She didn't need anything warmer. The weather was unusually hot at the moment.

Turning around to draw the blinds, her eyes widened as she saw Spike.

"Spike?" she hissed, walking over to the window and sliding it open.

Spike licked his lips.

"Were you… watching me?" she asked as his hungry gaze traveled over her body.

"Only a little…"

"You sick… perverted… why didn't you tell me you were there?" she asked, stomping her foot.

"You're absolutely breath-taking, sweet."

She blinked at him. Then she ran across the room and jumped up on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. His arms went around her waist as she attacked him with kisses.

"Why were you gone so long?" she asked between pecks.

"Had to get this…" he reached around and picked something off the window sill. Then he held out a box.

She dropped off him as she looked at the small box. "What is it?"

He handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, Buffy."

* * *

**A/N:** I want to update all my fictions today, so I'm cutting this one short. Please review if you like or dislike it! I would love to know what you think.

Happy Holidays everyone…


	8. Diamonds and Bodies

**A/N:** Glad you liked it. Hope everyone had a Great Christmas.

**funkydevil206**: It's great that you're enjoying it.  
**Pam** **S**: Actually – I hadn't a clue what to put in the box. Still don't really. What were you thinking?  
**GirlNextDoor**: You'll see… within the next… checks watch Five minutes…**spbangel**: Thank you! Merry Christmas – and a happy new year!  
**Tess**: I'm glad you like it!

* * *

"You… didn't… have to," she whispered, gingerly taking the box from his hands.

"What can I say, pet…" he gestured to himself, "Love's bitch, as I have told you once before."

Both paused at the mention of love.

He went to say something, but she hushed him by pressing her finger against his lips.

"No. Don't say it. Just bask in the feeling," she said softly, slowly opening the small box.

Her eyes widened as she saw the stunning white gold ring inside. It had five diamonds half way around it, the three in the middle Baguette. It was exquisite.

"Oh my god…" she whispered breathlessly, slipping it onto her fore finger and admiring it.

"You like it then? You're a hard chit to buy for, you know that?" he commented, watching her carefully.

"Oh my god…" she repeated. She looked up to him. "Why? You didn't have to."

"You don' like it then?"

"I… I love it. It's beautiful," she said. "But… I didn't get you anything…"

"Princess, the expression on your face right now? That's my gift."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she closed the small distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips to his in an almost chaste kiss.

"Thank you so much," she mumbled, kissing along his jawline.

He moaned, his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Her mouth once again met his, softly. She manoeuvred him to the bed, lying him down as she crawled up next to him, pressing her body into his.

"Stay tonight?" she asked softly.

"To sleep?" he returned. His brow furrowed.

"Please?"

"For you? Okay," he conceded, slowly drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

She woke with a start. Glancing around, she noted that she was on the floor. A groan from above proved to her that Spike had stayed. The femininity of the voice proved that they had again, switched bodies.

"Buffy," he moaned softly. Groggily, she pulled herself up.

"Oh…" he sighed, turning over in his sleep.

She sat up on the ground, taking a moment to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh god… Buffy…" Spike moaned. She looked at him as he tossed around on the bed.

Smiling, she got up and walked over to the window, drawing the blinds as she had forgotten to do the previous night.

The instant darkness alone roused him from his sleep.

He blinked a couple of times before he saw her standing by the window.

"What are you doin' over there, pet?" he asked, noticing his feminine vocals.

He got out of bed and walked over to her, kissing the shoulder in her possession.

"Were you… dreaming about me?" she asked, peering up at him through her green eyes.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "In my dream… you were actually you…"

"Oh," she twisted in his embrace. "That's a plus."

"Although… you weren't wearing this…" He reached back and hooked a finger under her black thong.

She grinned.

"I better have a shower…" Spike said, sniffing at his armpits.

"That's my body!" she exclaimed.

He smiled mischievously at her. "Exactly, pet."

He cupped her breasts and looked at her. "Can't wait to meet the family."

"Those aren't family. Those are body parts," she mumbled. "I realise that men believe that their dicks are actual beings… but, honey, boobs aren't."

Spike hugged his chest protectively. "Don't talk to them like that."

She laughed. Walking over to her chest of drawers she picked out a red bikini and tossed it to him. She found her denim short-shorts and threw them to him as well. He caught it all effortlessly.

Picking out a red tube top to finish off the outfit, she walked over and handed it to him.

"No funny business in there," she warned.

He just smiled cheekily and left the room.

* * *

"Buffy? Is that you?"

Spike froze. Then he remembered he was in Buffy's body, so Joyce wouldn't know the difference.

"Yeah… mom. It's me. Just taking a shower," she called.

"Okay. I'm just going to the gallery… your grounding still stands. Don't even think about sneaking out, young lady."

Spike frowned. "Okay, mom."

He shrugged when he heard the front door close and walked into the bathroom. He turned the faucets on and stripped off, taking a moment to examine the reflection in the mirror.

She was beautiful. Full breasts, flat stomach. Everything that other women should envy but didn't.

He sighed and stepped into the steamy shower.

* * *

Buffy stood near the window and peered out the front lawn. Just in a trance. She didn't know what she was thinking about. Just more of her illogical thoughts…

Suddenly, the door was opened and Spike skipped in. She turned and smiled at her body.

"We have to figure out how to change to and from," Buffy decided. Then she gasped and looked at his hands. "Where is the ring?"

"Oh…" he jogged out of sight, reappearing within seconds with the beautiful band slipped around his forefinger. "Didn't think you'd notice…" he said with a shrug.

"Notice? It's absolutely beautiful! I mean, the only reason I'd be willing to get back in my body _right now_, would be to wear it," she said to him, eyes wide. "Just looking at it…" she took his hand and slipped it off. "Makes me feel…" her bottom lip quivered and her breath hitched.

"Sad?" he suggested, tilting his head.

"No… it makes me feel. So many things… I feel happy… sad… everything. It's so… breathtaking…" she whispered, twirling it in her fingers.

"I'm beginning to think you like the ring more than me…" he frowned, "And it's not much better than the opposing you not liking it at all."

She smiled and walked over to him, holding the back of his head with her free hand as she pulled him up to her for a kiss.

It was weird… kissing herself. She had done it just a day before… but doing it with feeling… weird…

Things began to get heated before he pulled back.

"You're grounded," he acknowledged. He blinked and looked down at his flat chest.

"I'm me…" she grinned, snatching the ring back and placing it on her finger, admiring it with a pleasant smile on her face.

"You're grounded…" he repeated.

"Oh… Mom found out that I wasn't in the house that night… or morning. I told her in the morning that you have drama, so I walked you there… and that I'd snuck out to the Bronze the night before," she shrugged and continued to admire the ring.

"You… lied…"

"Only a little!" she looked up at him with an adorable pout.

He broke into a smile and pulled her close to him, hugging her.

"I hate to sound… in any way… snobbish… but… are these… diamonds?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "What else?"

"Cubic Zirconia's possibly," she suggested.

"Diamonds. Only the best for…" he trailed off frowning.

"I am."

"What?" he asked, brow furrowing further,

"Your girl. I know you were going to say it. And I just thought I'd let you know. I am…" she told him, looking away with a blush.

He released his frown and pulled her closer, pressing his mouth to hers again.

"Thank you," she whispered into his mouth as they kissed, "_So_ much…"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked that chapter. Again, reviews would be very much appreciated. Thank you.

Oh! And to see the ring… that Buffy received, go to http / mondera . com / images / large1 / 3005161 . jpg (remove all spaces that i have put it...) I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. So I gave it to Buffy.


	9. That Thing We Do

**A/N:** Sorry about the updating delays! My internet went down, so I have time to write some chapters, which I can post possibly this afternoon if the internet decides to stop being an ignorant hoe and agree that without me it is nothing mumbles angrily

Anyway, I'm sorry about the wait, but I am holding this huge grudge against FanFiction dot Net because it stole _Concerts_ from me and now I can't find it. In other words, _Concerts_ was an inappropriate fiction including lyrics that are not mine and it wasn't suitable to be on the site. All the updates that I made on the FanFiction Editor have been lost, so the story that I have saved to my computer is different. So I took a stand and didn't update for a while. If it takes _Sing a Little Song_ off, I'm off FanFiction forever.

**Spbangel**: I know! Isn't it beautiful?  
**Tess **: I know, the body switching confuses me all the time!  
**funkydevil206**: I probably could have updated faster than that blushes  
**Adainya**: Thank you! I really want that ring… it's so pretty… glad you like my fictions!  
**GirlNextDoor**: What sort of pattern do you mean? raises eyebrow I love that ring too. It's gorgeous, huh?  
**Childe at Heart**: Thank you! I'm glad you like!  
**LoveHiei-Rine:** haha sure. More it is!

* * *

"So… that thing we do… with the switching… what is it?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows at him. 

"Fate?" he suggested, smirking sexily at her. He knew she could never resist his smirk.

She froze momentarily, gazing at him with lust-filled eyes, faulting with her speech.

"Love…" he growled, stalking slowly to her. "Lust…" he hissed, kissing her cheek softly. "Passion…" he licked the side of her face in a way that could only be described as predatory.

She moaned, tossing her head to the side, her blonde ponytail, trailing down her back and tickling her.

"So, 'what is it?' you ask? I don't truly know… but I do know that it was meant to be… you and me… us together… because why else would it have happened, huh?" he asked, quietly, kissing a line up her jaw to her lips, where he slid his tongue into her mouth and battled with hers.

She walked backwards into the bookshelf of the medieval section of the library, knocking a book off the shelf.

One hand reached back to steady herself, and the other wormed it's way around his neck as the situation got more and more heated.

They were broken apart by Faith who had tossed a small packet at Spike's head.

"What the bleedin'… Connelly?" Spike squinted at Faith.

"Thought you needed some rubbers," she said with a smile on her face, nodding at the packet on the floor.

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed, eyes wide as she slipped away from Spike and looked from him to her and back again.

"Sorry, B. My mistake. Though… you might wanna keep it handy… the way you two are… you know? It's almost disgusting…"

She walked away leaving both blondes speechless and awkward.

Buffy bit her bottom lip and picked up the condom, slipping it into the back pocket of her tight denim jeans.

"Oh! B!" Faith re appeared. "What is that grandma shirt you're wearing? What the fuck are you hiding!" she exclaimed, tossing something small and black at Buffy. Buffy grabbed it without a problem. "Put it on before you blind me with lack of cleavage, girl!"

Buffy looked down at the yellow three-quarter sleeved shirt she had put on that morning.

She glanced at Spike, then Faith. "Sorry?"

"You look like a freaking canary, B!" Faith walked away again, snorting with laughter.

Spike shrugged, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the bookshelf.

Buffy blushed and pulled the yellow top over her head and threw it on the ground. _He's seen this body before…_ she told herself. _Hell, he's actually showered in this body before…_

She pulled on the top that had just be thrown to her and looked down at it. It had thick straps, a deep, rounded neckline that dipped low enough to see some cleavage, and it was tight enough that it pushed her breasts up.

It only reached a few centimeters before her naval. She raised her eyebrows at Spike and held out her arms. It was obvious to both of them that Faith had ripped off the bottom half of it.

Spike grinned from ear to ear, and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips went straight to hers as he began to makeout with her again.

_Sexy sodding bint…_ he thought to himself.

When they resurfaced from their moment of passion, he was looking straight back at himself. He sighed in frustration. This had to stop happening. Especially at school.

She looked at herself and raised her eyebrows at him as if to say 'that thing we do? Just happened again.'

He nodded and looked away, waving her off. They needed no vocals to voice their thoughts. Their communication at the moment was simply through actions. She narrowed her blue eyes at him and slid the white gold ring off his slim finger.

She tried several of her chubby man-fingers, finding that it didn't fit on any. Stubbornly, she slid it on the pinky with a hard look. The finger was turning red, but she smiled pleasantly when it was on and looked back at him, staring at her with awe.

"It's mine!" she insisted, "I have to wear it!"

He shook his head and took her hand, leading her out of the medieval section and down the stairs and out of the library.

"So, Summers. What do we do now?" he asked her, sliding his fingers through hers.

"I'm grounded, so you have to go back home to my place and tell my mother that Willow was tutoring me this arvo," she said, glancing at her ring and back over to him.

He shrugged and followed her off the school campus to Merrington Drive.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Revello? I swear it was off First!" he exclaimed as she led him down another street. They had just changed back into their bodies. Buffy had pecked him on the cheek and suddenly his lips were near her cheek. 

"Yep. Which is off Libiton. You need to get to know Sunnydale, my friend."

Spike frowned and followed her down Libiton until they reached another road.

"See, First Avenue. I found it. I'm smart Buffy!" she grinned at him.

"You've always been smart Buffy. I just… doubted it…" he chuckled as she pouted and swatted him on the arm. "Only once… and that was a few seconds ago… when you ran into the pole…"

"It ran into me…" she continued her pout.

He tugged her hand and stopped their journey. "Ooh. Pouty…" he traced her lip with his finger. "Look at that lip… gonna get it… gonna… get… it…" he drew closer to her face. She smiled and he took her bottom lip between his teeth.

"You're such a dork…" she mumbled, taking the back of his head and pushing him closer to her mouth, where she initiated another kiss between them.

He moaned wrapping his arms around her waist again, and tugging her nearer, letting her feel his evidence of desire for her that had been building up since she took her top off in the library.

She pulled back and looked up at him, biting her lip playfully.

"Widdle Spikey wants to pway," she teased, as he hooked his thumbs through her belt loops.

He smirked at her, not denying a word.

"We'll have to do something about it then…" she said, raising her eyebrows innocently. "What do you think, Spike? Should we rev the engine?"

Spike's eyes widened at her comment, and he tilted his head. "Which engine do you want to rev, sweet?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know…" she replied seductively, trailing a finger down his chest.

He grinned. This afternoon was going to be a whirlpool of fun.

* * *

A/N: Short Chapter this time, because I'm not really in the mood to write a lot… If you'd like to volunteer to make the layout of my site, or do the HTML coding for it when I'm done, just give us a review or something that says so, yeah? 

Please review this chappie! I'd love to know what you thought of it!


	10. We switch at the worst of times

A/N: Over two months since I've updated. I'm a naughty girl... Sorry!

**funkydevil206:** Sure! Sorry about my delays..  
**ArinnaMarie:** Nah, no updates on my site yet. I'm still going on here, but I think I'll start working on it after my half yearlies at school.  
**Spike's-baby-gurl: **That's great to hear! I hope you like this chapter.  
**LoveHiei-Rine: **Sure! Thankyou for your review!

Thankyou for your reviews! Love you!

**Adult Content contained in this chapter. --sexual references, adult scenes, course language... and sex in general.--**

* * *

"Mom?" Buffy called, walking in through the door. Joyce rushed past her with a large suitcase, plonking it on the porch before hurrying back inside. 

"Buffy, darling," Joyce panted, picking up her handbag and throwing some protein bars, cash and keys into it, "I'm... _so_ sorry... but I have to go... that friend I told you about? She just had a... erm... _relapse_. I have to go see her."

Buffy frowned. "Um... sure. When... When are you getting back?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call you from the hospital... or my hotel... depends on where I go first..." Joyce picked up her wallet from the table by the stairs and walked over to Buffy, kissing her cheek. "Stay safe. Invite someone over tonight - I don't want you home alone at the moment... I'll tell you why if I have to."

"My grounding-"

"Will have to wait," Joyce decided quickly. "Trust me, Buffy."

Joyce gripped her in a short pulling back and gazing her warm brown eyes into Buffy's green. "Stay safe, sweetheart."

And then she was gone.

For a moment, Buffy stood, frowning. Then she brightened. Her mom had just given her permission to have Spike over. And she didn't even know it.

"Spike?" she hissed, peeking out into the front garden.

She heard a groan. Peering further outside she saw him. His head was bleeding, as was his nose, and he seemed to have a nasty gash on his eyebrow.

"Oh god! What did you do?" she gasped, running down the porch stairs to the garden, and helping him out of the bushes.

He moaned a little wiping some of the blood away from his nose. "Kind dove in the bushes when I saw your ma..." he looked down. "There's a wall at the back you gotta be real careful-like around..."

She giggled, helping him into the house and closing the door. "There goes all my romantic plans," she sighed, sitting him on the couch and inspecting his wounds.

"Romantic, you say, pet?" he asked curiously, watching her walk out of the room and return soon after with some tissues.

She smiled sheepishly. "It is kind of the reason you're here, isn't it?" She wiped at his nose with a tissue, wincing when he did.

"I'm not here for a quicky, if that's what you think, love. I'm here 'cause you wanted to... 'rev the engine'," he smirked. She blushed. He admired.

The rest of his face was cleaned off, a large pile of reddened tissues on the table. A nasty bump was forming on the left side of his face, to which she leaned in close, and pressed her lips softly. His eyes fluttered closed, his hands drifting to cup her cheeks.

She breathed out, her cool breath blowing gently against his temple.

"Buffy..." he sighed, his fingers tracing her cheekbones. Buffy shivered at the sound of his voice. Since when had it began to sound so sexy?

Her eyes snapped open, and she grinned evilly at him. His own opened slowly, raising an eyebrow as he looked warily at her.

"What... ?" he asked slowly, his question muffled by the sudden pressing of her soft warm lips to his own. His eyes fluttered closed again, his hands skimming down her body to her hips, which he pulled to him, forcing her up on the couch straddling him.

Their tongues touched - tentively at first, as if unsure of what the other wanted... needed. Buffy slowly rolled her hips against his crotch, giving him what could only be described as a lap dance.

He moaned, nipping at her lip. She smiled, eyes still closed, continuously massaging her clit as her hips rolled against him. Every time she got a different reaction. A moan, a ground, a bite, a suck - always something different.

"Spike!" she gasped, his hand finding her breast and weighing it in his palm.

He grinned up at her, leaning forward roughly and capturing her lips again.

She ran her hands threw his hair over and over, trying to free it from the gel that slicked it back.

"No more gel..." she panted, feathering kisses up his jawbone.

"Bloody women," he muttered, hands moving all over her body at this point. Thighs to hips, to cheeks, to breasts, to stomach, to hair. Anyway he could touch her fully clothed, he did.

"Ohh... Spike..."

Spike's heart beated rapidly against his chest, his hands shaking with his own nervousness. "Buffy... Buffy... oh! Buffy!"

His zipper had finally been lowered, and her hand was slowly pumping up and down his cock. She was breathing heavily now, pushing her tongue into his mouth when they met again. Trying to make everything that little bit more _together._

She pulled back and leant down to his neck, sucking on one spot and leaving a dark red mark in place of her mouth. He gritted his teeth, a tight smile forming across his lips when she licked at the mark, trying to rid his pale skin of the imperfection.

Buffy jumped back off him suddenly. He could see her entire body quivering. Biting his lip, he could feel what was to come. They had been going fast... and this was going to be the 'I'm-not-ready-for-sex' part of the first time. The part where they got all horny and ready, and she backed out.

Then she pulled Faith's small black shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Her lacy white bra was revealed to him for the second time that day. She popped the top button on her jeans, sliding the zipper down quickly and tugging them down as fast as possible. Her black g-string got caught on the fly, falling to the ground with the pile of denim.

Spike marvelled her, watching as she unclipped her bra and stood naked before him, turning for a second to draw the blinds, and giving him a short perve of her perfect ass.

She turned back to him with a devious glint in her eyes. He watched her speed towards him, resuming her spot in his lap, pulling his pants down that little bit more so that the teeth of his zipper didn't cause any problems. He lifted his hips off the couch and pulled the black jeans down further, the head of his cock sliding against her wet entrance. His head fell back, and his hips collapsed into the sofa.

She moaned, hands holding his biceps in a death grip as she slowly lowered herself down...

"Stop..." he forced out, his stomach muscles tensed, his eyes squinted closed in a way that was actually causing him pain.

She stopped immediately. Wincing from the almost-contact. She pulled herself up quickly, trying to stop the throbbing from her bottom half.

"Bed..." he whispered on an out breath, placing an arm behind her back and swinging her up, so that he could sprint up the stairs with ease - which he did so, seconds later, after stepping out of the crumpled denim he wore only minutes prior.

He raced up the stairs, feeling her hot breath on his neck and having it only compel him to run faster. She licked at the hickey she had given him, and he shivered, entering the room he had only been in once before.

She pressed her lips to his hollowed cheek, kissing it as she would his mouth, her tongue slipping out to makeout with the side of his face.

He groaned and dropped her onto the bed, crawling up and hovering over her.

"You ready for this?" she asked him, panting. "You're the virgin here..."

He smiled at her. "And here I was thinkin' you were all innocent-like."

Her serious expression softened. "Condoms... top drawer..."

He frowned, and leant over to her bed-side table, opening the top draw and digging around, finding a long strip of lifestyles underneath a book. He handed it to her, tilting his head, and watching her rip the package open with her teeth.

"Kiss me..." she muttered, kneeling with him on the bed.

He leant in, and pressed his lips to hers softly. She reached down to his cock, sliding the condom down like an expert. He moaned, thrusting into her hands.

Together, they lay back on the bed, her kissing him. He looked her deep in the eyes, his frown evaporating. "How many?"

He looked so... vulnerable with that look. She couldn't lie. She knew what he was asking, and he knew that she knew. She bit her lip and looked away for a moment. "Twelve."

He closed his eyes, and intook sharply.

"But never nine inches..." she whispered, hand reaching down and guiding his cock to her entrance. "And never with someone as... good looking and athletic." She tossed her head back when his fingers brushed her rapidly hardening nipple.

He opened his eyes. "You'll forget them soon enough..." he whispered. Then he pushed inside her in one swift motion.

Her eyes widened as far as they could possible go, her fingers scraping down his chest. "Yes!" she exclaimed, tilting her hips to meet his first thrust. His first thrust that proved how much she was going to forget the other men.

In and out, on each outward pull, she whimpered at the loss of completion. Each inward thrust, she moaned at the feel of it. Beneath him, she bucked, she humped and she writhed, trying to let him feel the wonders she was feeling. She didn't know how much beyond that he was. All he was trying to do was keep from coming - and she wasn't helping the situation any.

"I... Buffy... oh! Buffy!... ohh..."

They both squinted their eyes shut when he struck a point further inside her than before, opening them and finding themselves switched into the other's body again.

Buffy glanced down and thrust into her body again, allowing him to feel the pleasure. She reached down and sucked on a nipple, becoming dizzy and realising she had switched back into her own body.

He grinned at her. "We switch at the worst of times, luv..."

She nodded, meeting his smile with her lips, kissing it right off his face.

He moaned, continually thrusting in and out of her. She knew he was near the edge. Hell, so was she. She took his hand from where it was, crushing her pillow as far as possible, and brought it to her clit, where she helped him rub at her.

He massaged her clit, making out with her, thrusting in and out of her, pleasuring her, trying to bring her over the edge at the same time as him.

He felt her tremble, and he let go. "Buffy... come... come with me..."

She screamed. Her scream pierced through the slapping of their sweating bodies, and the panting of each of them. Her scream forced him to spill himself into the condom. He roared, thrusting in and out of her repeatedly, before finally slowing and allowing himself a moments rest on top of her.

Seconds later, she felt him get up and slide the condom off his now flaccid cock.

She watched him, eyes slowly sliding shut.

_Need to change the sheets tomorrow..._

He came back into the room, spooning her up against him. "You're beautiful, Buffy..." he whispered. "Especially right now..."

She smiled peacefully. "You're wonderful. Absolutely amazing... William..."

Together, they slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I've had this chapter 'under construction' for about a week. I was inspired to write it by AmethystDragon81, who has been helping me with my writers block, and with ideas. Everything I credit her for is completely her idea. 

A huge thankyou to her for allowing me to write further.


	11. In the dark of the night

**A/N:** I don't know what to add to this story. It's getting harder and harder to update it.

**Natsumi Sato: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I'll always credit you for ideas :P  
**spbangel:** Awww, thanks heaps.  
**LoveHiei-Rine:** I'm never a fast writer, I get one burst of enthusiasm, and then it dims and it takes me weeks to build it up again to write another chapter.  
**Kit-cat99:** Sorry to have confused you. This story is beginning to confuse me too. I'll wrap it up soon.  
**sexyspike:** haha, I'm glad you liked it.  
**soccastud21: **Thanks, I really hope you like this chapter as much.  
**WhiteDragonWolf:** aww! It's great that you like it! I hope you enjoy this one.  
**spikeluvr1591:** Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is good as well!

sorry for the delays. im a bad bad girl. shun me.

By the way, Lawrence Peter's Institution for specifically obsessive individuals is _strictly fictional_. I created it spare of the moment.

--

She heard heavy breathing. Smiling softly, she told herself it must be Spike.

The breathing began to get faster, and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to fall back asleep, without much success.

She wriggled backwards into the mattress, trying to find her lovers body to comfort her, a property his breathing was currently unsuccessful in achieving.

Her eyes snapped open, when she realised two things. Spike's simple shallow breathing normally comforted her. And as she reached the edge of the bed... she realised. Spike wasn't in the room.

But someone else was.

--

A scream. One that you heard in all classic horror movies. Spike stood faster than he ever had before, reacting with the keen senses of a bear, or a dog, or something even more... supernatural.

The scream he had heard, was so petrified, so full of absolute terror, that it brought him the adrenaline and speed to sprint up the stairs, and make it into Buffy's bedroom without any thoughts filling his mind but the task of ensuring her safety.

When he got to her room, he noticed her. Naked as the day she was born, beating the shit out of a tall man.

It took him a moment to comprehend, but as soon as he realised the similar state of the man in her room, he roared and tore the man away from Buffy, knocking him out with a simple punch, which was backed by more strength than Spike ever thought he could muster.

Crouching beside the man, and panting heavily, Spike tried to identify him.

"Thank you," Buffy whimpered, from the other side of the room, where she had slid down the wall and curled herself into a ball. "I didn't know what else to do..."

Sparing the unconscious man one last hateful glare, Spike made his way over to Buffy, and pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth on his lap, voicing none of his questions.

She began to sob into his chest, accepting his embrace.

"You did the right thing, princess," he muttered, "My girl..."

Protectively, he picked her up and walked her out of the room, making his way down the stairs, where he lay her on the couch.

"I have to call the police, Buffy," he whispered to her, trying to detatch himself from her arms.

"No, no, no, no," she sobbed repetitively. "Please, no, don't leave me, please."

He didn't understand. Why was she so hysterical?

But he knew better than to leave her. He knew that she may have known the man. There had to be more to it than a guy being in her room at midnight.

--

Sirens blared through the night, and two policemen knocked at the door of the Summers' home.

Spike let them in, and led them upstairs, where Warren Meers lay, with a rather broken nose, and fractured wrist.

Buffy pulled the blanket a little tighter around her at the sympathetic look of Officer Patterson, and ducked her head.

Warren had stalked Buffy to the point that she'd changed her number, and moved houses. At one point, he had aimed a gun at her, shooting two careless shots before running off, fortunately harming no-one but the pot plant in her L.A home.

Her mom had made sure to get an restraint against Warren, which restrained him from coming within fifty feet of her.

But it seemed that Warren had found her. Again.

With a shudder, Buffy stood, forcing a hard look on her face as Warren was escorted down the stairs and out of the house.

His hands were cuffed behind his back, and both officers were pushing him from the Summers' residence.

With a nod to Spike and a short apology to Buffy, Officer Patterson took Warren outside to his car.

Buffy looked up at Officer Stevens, who told her Warren was to be placed in Lawrence Peters, which was a prison for obsessive individuals, such as Warren, who found it particularly entertaining to terrify young men or women.

"At Lawrence Peter's, I guarantee you we will get Mr. Meers the help he needs," Officer Stevens told her softly, before heading outside to the car.

Spike headed down the stairs to close the door, then to Buffy, who he hugged reassuringly.

"Buffy, why didn't you tell me about Warren?" he asked, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"Honestly?" she whispered. "I was afraid... that if I mentioned him... if I _thought_ of him... he'd be back." A deep shaky breath before she added, "Guess I was wrong. It happened anyway, huh?"

He pulled her tightly to him and stood silently for a moment, before mumbling closely to her ear. "I love you, Buffy. I really do. You can tell me absolutely anything, and I'll protect you, I'll support you, I'll follow you. We're only young, but already I'm drowning in you Summers... and I don't wanna stop."

Leaning up to capture his lips, she gazed into his eyes.

"At least I know that now?"

He nodded, "Yeah..."

With a giggle, she pulled away. "I'll race you to the bed."

He grinned widely. Chasing her as she sprinted away from him, up the stairs.

At the top she let the blanket she had previously clutched around her naked form drop, and bared herself to him.

"Mr Giles, Ravish me!" she laughed throwing her head back and posing seductively.

The last thought going through her mind as she was carried to the bedroom by Spike, was warning her to make sure he knew how much he meant to her. Because she wanted forever with him.

--

**A/N:** i hope you enjoyed that

let me know what you thought of it!!


End file.
